ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Stinky's Ultimate Makeover
is the eighth episode of the second season of Star Teens Unite!. Summary Having had enough of all her foul-smelling life, Stinky enlists help from Ella and the other girls to get her a better makeover by giving her a human car wash and by buying her new clothes. Meanwhile, a giant snake escapes Arco Iris and seeks its revenge on the Star Teens. Synopsis Major Events Debuts Characters *Ella *Inidra *Sandra *Felicia *Lisa *Tanya *Sheila *Trixie (Ella's mother) *Julie (Ella's younger sister) *Ms. Diana Apple *Nurse Penny Harrison *Veronica *Stinky *Giant snake Voice Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Ariel Winter - Julie *Candi Milo - Ms. Diana Apple *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Trixie *Grey Griffin - Sandra *Jennifer Hale - Veronica *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Kath Soucie - Nurse Penny Harrison *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Mae Whitman - Stinky *Tara Strong - Felicia *Vyvan Pham - Lisa Script Songs Trivia *The stuff the girls prepare for a Stinky's human car wash include Basis soap, Biolage normalizing shampoo, Head & Shoulders dandruff shampoo, Irish Spring body wash, Arm & Hammer deodorant, Crest toothpaste, and Listerine mouthwash, but not Palmolive hand soap (only for washing dishes), Cascade dish-washing liquid (same as before), Tide laundry detergent (only for laundry duties), and the jar of nitroglycerin from the Johnny Bravo episode "Full Metal Johnny" (which Inidra mistakes it for a really strong soap, and causes to explode in the swimming pool after being thrown into). *Second time Stinky's face is masked. Ninth time the normal Star Teens girls are masked (but not in their outfits until later in the episode). *At the episode's conclusion, Stinky now moves in with Veronica in her new home. *Star Teens Say: Cosmetics Mistakes Quotes *Ella: Here is what we need to wash Stinky up with something important. These include bars of soap, bottles of shampoo, a quart of body wash, some deodorant bars, tubes of toothpastes, electric toothbrushes, and a gallon of mouthwash. Okay, so who's up first? *Inidra: (shows up with dish soap, dishwasher liquid, and laundry detergent) Hey, Ella, ladies, don't forget these. The human car wash won't start without this bottle of dish soap, a jug of dish-washing liquid, and a gallon of laundry detergent. *Ella: No, Inidra, we don't use dish soap, dishwasher liquid, and laundry detergent to wash people. Dish soap and dishwasher liquid are for cleaning dishes, and laundry detergent is for laundry duties. *Inidra: Oops. Excuse me, I'll take them back. *Inidra: It's a good thing I brought myself a jar of this really strong soap. (Comes equipped with a jar which turns out to be of nitroglycerin, to the Star Teens' shock!) *Ella: Inidra, you twit! That's nitroglycerin, not soap! *Inidra: (upon realizing it's nitroglycerin, to her terror) Huh? YIKES! (throws the nitroglycerin jar into the swimming pool) *Felicia: No! Don't throw it in the pool. It will explode! *(Once the nitroglycerin reaches the water in the pool, it explodes, causes the water to splash out of it!) *Inidra: Oh no! We're gonna get drenched! *Sandra: Hold on, we'll handle it. (Manipulates water to freeze) Girls, make a water tank out of quick drying cement and bricks, then once I fill it up with water, we will throw Stinky into it. It's our only chance. Category:Episodes Category:Star Teens Unite